You Fit Me Better Than My Favorite Sweater
by JackValentine
Summary: A fluffy Christmas fic feauturing my lovely OMC. Oh and by the way the image is the note from the fic which I constructed using the actual handwriting of Sheamus from his autographs xD


**TITLE: **You Fit Me Better Than My Favorite Sweater

**AUTHOR: **JackValentine

**BETA: **Souffle&Daleks

**PAIRING: **Sheamus (Stephen Farrelly)/OMC

**RATING: **NC-17

**GENRE: **Romance, fluff

**SIZE: **Mini

**WARNINGS: **None

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This features the same OMC as in "Soulmates" and you can consider this a sequel, but it can exist as an independent fic perfectly!

And damn, I love him. I love Dan. His character and his life opens so much deeper here.

And now a couple of words about my OMC :3 His name is Daniel Eagan, he's a student, 23 years old. Has short brown hair, big brown eyes with long eyelashes and a pretty pale skin, but, seriously, nobody looks pale when Sheamus is around :D He's 5'9'' and he's kinda skinny.

Enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own Sheamus, but Daniel Eagan is my very own creation and he is totally and completely MINE.

_But when you walk out that door, a piece of me dies_

_I told you I wanted more, but that's not what I had in mind_

_I just want it like before_

_Then they took you away, stole you out of my life_

_You just need to remember... ©_

Dan was striding up the stairs lazily, the weight of the textbooks in his bag leaning heavily on his shoulder. It was a perfect winter evening, the weightless snowflakes were drifting slowly in the white December sky and everyone could feel the cinnamon-flavored breath of Christmas. Even though Daniel was tired as hell after a long and really hard day at the university, he was still in a very good mood, thinking about finally reaching the door of his apartment and dropping on the couch with a nice big cup of hot chocolate. But as soon as Eagan reached his entryway he stood rooted to the spot and even let out a short squeal of surprise. But in a single millisecond he already ran into the man's embrace, having the tall and fit figure in a quite chilly jacket identified in half-a-moment.

- Steve! – Daniel shouted with joy right before pressing his lips against Farrelly's not even letting him say a thing.

Sheamus smiled against Eagan's lips and hugged him, pressing him even closer. The softness of Daniel's mouth against his own, his knitted scarf rubbing against Steve's chin and Dan's arms wrapped tightly around his neck made Stephen some special sort of happy and made him feel this weird warmness spreading all over his body.

OOO

- Damn, I'm freezing! – Sheamus exclaimed, taking his shoes off.

- Why didn't you just call me so I could come home earlier? – Dan chuckled.

- Umm… Well, - Steve crossed the living-room slowly – I wanted this to be a surprise, - he said and flopped down on the sofa.

- How silly! – Daniel let out a short snicker, - Oh by the way, - He shouted from the bedroom, searching for something in the closet, - I've got stuff to keep you warm here. You forgot your sweater the last time you visited me. I thought I could appropriate it to myself, but seems like I have to return it to its owner now!

Eagan finally found the sweater in the pile of clothing and returned to the living-room, tossing it at Steve and then proceeding to start making some hot chocolate.

- Oh, Dan, I'm so sorry for taking _my _sweater away from you! – Stephen said sarcastically.

- Whatever, - said Daniel over his shoulder, - It doesn't smell of you anymore anyway.

Eagan closed his eyes and winced for a moment. "Geez, that sounded so cheesy" – he thought. But Farrelly didn't seem to find anything wrong as Daniel handed him a huge cup and sat on the sofa next to him. Stephen took a big sip and put the mug aside, on the little table beside the sofa. Farrelly reached out for Daniel and stroked his face tenderly.

- I missed you, Dan.

Eagan put his cup away as well and moved a little closer to Steve.

- You know I did too.

Farrelly smiled softly and brushed his thumb against his lover's chin, then pressing his lips gently against Daniel's cheekbone, the corner of his mouth and then his lower lip. Eagan felt a light shiver running through his whole body. After such a long time spent in loneliness, he once again felt loved and this aflutter, aching tenderness drove him crazy. As Stephen started deepening the kiss he squeezed Daniel's chin a little harder and felt him jerk.

- What's wrong? – Farrelly asked, pulling away.

He examined his lover's face and suddenly saw a blue spot on the right side of Eagan's chin. Clearly, a bruise.

- What's that?

Daniel winced, suddenly experiencing a flashback of a bully's fist connecting with his jaw accompanied with the shout: "Faggot!"

- Oh, it's… It's nothing. I banged on a… A drawer.

- A drawer? – A strong tone of disbelieve leaked through Stephen's voice.

- Yeah, it's nothing, - Dan moved closer to the other man and snuggled to Stephen's wide chest, - I'm okay.

Farrelly sighed and pressed a kiss against the top of Eagan head, nuzzling his hair.

Soon enough, this very evening, Daniel forgot everything, as Steve overturned him on his back on the bed in his cozy bedroom. Dan nearly moaned as he felt Stephen's big, warm body full of elastic muscles pressing him to the sheets, Farrelly kissing his neck, his cheekbones and his mouth tenderly, persistently and promisingly.

OOO

Daniel opened his eyes slowly as the thin ray of washy winter morning light leaked through the gap between the curtains. He stretched his arm and examined the other side of the crumpled bed, just to find that it was empty. The heavy disappointment almost took over Eagan when suddenly he heard the quiet voice, which seemed to go somewhere from the living room. Dan immediately recognized it and, holding back the sigh of relief, laid still, trying to identify every single sound. Stephen was talking to somebody on the phone, but Daniel could hear only the pieces of the conversation. Farrelly sounded irritated and even… Angry?

"…I told you… …to take care of him… …thought I could rely… …Tom…"

Egan's eyes burst open in surprise. Tom… Tom was his friend. His best friend and his only friend. But why would Stephen be talking to Tom? And be angry with him?

Suddenly, the conversation ended. Daniel hurried to pretend to be asleep, but the bedroom door creaked and opened, before he could. Sheamus, ridiculously muscular and looking even whiter in his black boxers, strode in and flopped onto the bed beside Dan.

- You're already awake, huh, - Steve murmured and laid on top of Daniel, leaning heavily on him and hugged him so tightly, that Eagan let out a constrained "oh".

- Good morning, - whispered Dan, enjoying the soft kisses Stephen was spreading all over his lover's neck and behind his ear.

Sheamus finally stopped and overhung above Daniel.

- We should really go for a walk, - Steve said, - have you seen what's going on outside? I haven't seen so much snow here in ages!

Dan was just looking at his lover with a smile on his face. He barely heard what Steve said.

- What? – Stephen chuckled and pecked Eagan on the lips, before getting up and searching for something to wear in his traveling bag.

Daniel smiled even wider and stretched lazily. He didn't want to ask about the conversation he overheard. He was just happy that for the first time in a while Steve was still there in the morning.

OOO

It's been 20 minutes since we came back home and you're still cold? Damn, USA really spoiled you.

- Oh shut up Dan, - Steve exclaimed with a feigned rigidity.

- Don't sulk please, - purred Daniel.

He pulled Stephen's sleeve making him un-cross his arms and then put his leg over Farrelly's knee. In a moment Daniel was already sitting horseback on Steve's thigh, stroking his other thigh softly, while Farrelly was sitting still and watching him.

- I think I… - whispered Dan, his hand getting closer and closer to Stephen's fly. As he reached it, he leaned in to his lover's ear, - I can warm you up.

Daniel's hot breath nearly burnt Sheamus' skin. Eagan then placed a soft kiss on Steve's neck and rubbed his junk vigorously, fidgeting slightly in the same time, rubbing his own junk against his lover's thigh, making the big man whine quietly. Sheamus was now all at the mercy of Daniel and he loved it. Suddenly, Eagan got up and nearly ripped his pants off. He then sat on Stephen's lap, facing him, unzipped his jeans and pulled his boxers down, making his hard, not so long but thick cock bounce up. Daniel traced his fingertips slowly across the tip, his touches so soft and subtle, that by the time Dan stroked his way to the balls, Stephen was all shivering and whimpering, but still not willing to make a move to put an end to this excruciation. He loved his torture, loved every single second of it. When Farrelly already felt like his body was on the edge of what it can handle, Daniel sat up a little bit leaning on his lover's shoulders and then lowered himself slowly, skewering on Stephen's hard cock. Their moans merged in one, but while the sound Dan was making was a muffled howl through the clenched teeth, Steve let out a loud groan outgrowing into a hysterical yell. Farrelly dug his fingers into Daniel's butt and attacked his lover's mouth with a deep, moist kiss. As soon as he did, he felt Dan clutch even tighter at his neck and pump his hips, fastening with every moment. After a couple of moves, Eagan started jerking himself off according to the rhythm of the thrusts. Snuggling to Stephen, his face buried in his lover's neck, Daniel came into his own fist, the feeling of Steve's warm cum inside him driving him crazy and making him breathe out a soft moan.

It took them nearly half-a-minute to catch their breath. But when Farrelly went to kiss Dan, he avoided.

- When are you leaving?

- That's not the best question to ask after sex, - said Steve and kissed Daniel's cheek instead, - Especially when you're still sitting on my dick.

- No, seriously, tell me.

- Stop it.

- For fuck's sake, Steve. Just once, can you let me now when should I expect you to fuckin' disappear?

- Too soon to waste our time talking about it.

Daniel gave up. He got up, getting off Stephen's cock with a wet squelch and made his way to the bathroom.

OOO

When Daniel walked into the bedroom, he found Steve already asleep, curled up under the blankets. Eagan tip-toed through the darkness and slowly got into the bed. He crawled closer to Stephen and nestled to him, carefully, trying hard not to wake him up.

- I'm so sorry… - whispered Dan.

He felt like crap after the conversation they had. Daniel regretted bitching and wasting the tiny amount of time they spent together on indicting.

In a couple of minutes he fell asleep, being eaten up by the conscience. He didn't notice Stephen hugging him and snuggling him the closest he could, trying to take the most out of the moments Daniel was near.

OOO

The beeping sound of the phone woke Daniel up. It was a text from Tom, but Eagan didn't even read it. He almost threw his phone against the wall, because the first thing he noticed was that he was alone in the bed. He tried not to panic, but when he saw that Steve's traveling bad disappeared as well, he understood that there was no hope – Farrelly left. It was not the first time and definitely not the last when Dan woke up just to face his loneliness, but it seemed like every time it hurt more and more.

Suddenly, Daniel noticed something on the edge of the bed. When he reached for it and dragged it closer he realized it was a sweater. It was huge and clearly belonged to Steve. It was not the same sweater he left the last time, that one was dark-green and looked newer, but clearly wasn't brandnew. Daniel squeezed the wool in his hands, as his heart cowered a little, and put the sweater on. It was so big; the sleeves covered Dan's arms straight to the fingertips. Eagan grabbed his own shoulders, like if he was hugging the sweater, and breathed in deeply, suddenly plunging into a whole universe of scents: Dan was embraced by the smell of Stephen's aftershave, perfume and the special, individual aroma of his skin.

When Daniel opened his eyes, he all of a sudden saw something white in the place where the sweater was. He then realized that it was a piece of paper. Eagan grabbed it and squared it. The handwriting was hasty and a little wry, but the letters were still all round and plump as always.

"_I will be back as soon as I can manage. I promise. Do you believe me, Dan?"_

A slightly sad smile appeared on Daniel's face.

- I do.


End file.
